dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lady Joleri Tulak/@comment-76.29.114.251-20150309172318/@comment-62.216.209.177-20200202165830
I don't think she is worth it. Dust is so important and in my opinion it is a big issue. I don't want to trade it for a little more attack and def, which other heroes provide as well (or minor modules) but without the drawbacks of less dust. More dust means not just a few more lit rooms to not be scared in the dark. More rooms means fewer/ weaker waves of mobs which makes live much more comfortable - and thus provides less need for att/def. Also it can save lots of industry by not having to build minor modules to help defend. Especially early on a floor it enables you to spend your industry for more important f/s/i modules rather than minors. And more dust means more flexibility which rooms to light up to channel mobs to a well defended chokepoint or to get the needed building spot for a large module. I also disagree that it would be easy compensating by building Emergency Generator or Shop! EG is way to expensive since you wont usually build it early and so it will easily cost you 100 industry by then. And you lose a module spot which are especially valuable when you were unlucky and hardly did find any dust rooms and/or rooms with a building spot. Putting a hero to operate is a waste of hero as already commented in this wiki. And a 15 industry Mech Pal brings only roughly 1% higher drop rate. No thanks! The Shop can be nice but seems very situational to me. You dont want to build it early on when you havn't found a Trader yet since it makes the much needed f/s/i modules more expensive and occupies a (then still scarce) building spot. More often than not it seems the Trader guy comes up not before the second half of the floor. Putting a hero to operate is a bit of a problem imo. On one hand you want to build the Shop in a side room away from the mob waves since the Trader guy tends to die easily. On the other hand you dont want to put yet another hero far from where he/she could help fighting. Spending 15 industry for the Mech Pal instead to get 1 dust per turn is often not worth it since you might be half through the floor anyways or need the industry for more important or urgent things. All in all the Lady might be OK when things go smooth, but then any hero will do fine. And there are enough other tanks/heroes without such a drawback.The quality of a hero shows when things are not going so well. Like when you opened many rooms already without finding enough dust and/or building spots, getting more and more unlit rooms (and thus waves of mobs) without being able to produce the necessary f/s/i to build minors or help you progress. The last thing I would want in this situation is a hero that reduces the scarce dust even more by such a large amount - hell no :-)